


Stress Out

by cheereese



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheereese/pseuds/cheereese
Summary: 减压试验系列，基本都是pwp和play，章节之间有联系就是有剧情的肉文而已，压力产物，随机更新





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 滚吧Lofter

萨菲罗斯的理智意识到发生了什么的时候，克劳德已经在他的身下彻底被弄崩溃了。  
他从实验室里出来，像旋风一样以最快的行走速度回到公寓时仅剩的清醒意志希望克劳德不在，但是克劳德在。克劳德靠在他的沙发上小憩，像陆行鸟羽毛一样的金发陷在抱枕里，让他整个人显得有些柔软。克劳德甚至没有反应过来就被剥光了衣服，扔到床上，然后萨菲罗斯压在了他的身上。萨菲罗斯用手指操他的穴，用力地抓着他的臀部往自己的阴茎上按，克劳德的挣扎和呻吟被萨菲罗斯用舌头堵在嘴里，萨菲罗斯粗暴地用深吻侵犯他的口腔，一直把舌头往里伸直到对方生理性地干呕，眼角发红，湛蓝的眼睛无法控制地侵满泪水。克劳德紧紧地搂住萨菲罗斯的脖颈，上气不接下气地急切亲吻他的唇以抢得一点呼吸的空间，他感觉到萨菲罗斯的手指按住他的后脑勺，然后向下滑用力地抓住他的后颈，像抓一只猫一样轻易。  
克劳德被吸得肿胀的乳头随着萨菲罗斯的抽插而在对方强健的胸膛上磨蹭，他惊喘着弓起腰，那阴茎追着他的股间一秒不停地插进去，克劳德每一次扭动都使穴肉下意识地绞紧涨大的阴茎，一直将肉棒的根部吃进去，那肉球还不满足地用力往里面塞，顶得克劳德直喘叫，会阴的软肉紧紧地吸着那对肉球。萨菲罗斯一边喘一边顶弄两个人的下体，汁水和白液从克劳德的股间挤出来，顺着臀部的缝流过去，又被分开臀瓣的手恶意地揉弄得到处都是。克劳德数不清萨菲罗斯射了多少次，除了科学部没人知道操蛋的实验到底在多大程度多大范围上改变了萨菲罗斯的身体，但这肯定操蛋地远远地超过了恋人能正常承受的范围，如果不是克劳德被改造过并且原本就已习惯两个人的做爱方式，他毫不怀疑他会在这连续干数个小时的性爱中途就晕过去。  
他的皮肤没有一处无被吮吸过度的刺痛，尤其他的颈窝、胸部、大腿内侧都已经被彻底啃咬舔舐到充血失去知觉，他连续几个小时主动热烈地舔吻萨菲罗斯以讨好他，哀求他不要再折磨自己的全身，但这项努力最终败给了萨菲罗斯无穷无尽的精力，他徒劳地用手捂住的后果就是双手手腕被绑着挂在萨菲罗斯脖颈上，只能像溺水者抓住救命稻草一样抱住对方，而那坚硬的肉棒还在他的两股间抽插，一次又一次深入到原本难以想象的地步，克劳德几乎觉得那阴茎把自己彻底操开了，下体连接的地方，穴口被操得合不拢，不知羞耻地拼命吞咽着那肉棒。他被抓住大腿拉开粗暴地干了太多次，夹在两人之间摩擦的阴茎射出的东西让他腹部一片狼藉，泥泞的股间更是连抓住都会滑脱。萨菲罗斯抓住他的臀部从各个角度干他，精液灌满了下体，甚至连腹部都有鼓起的错觉。  
萨菲罗斯低沉地急喘，把阴茎用力顶进深处的软肉然后按压克劳德的肚子，让他一下子哭叫起来，无力抱住萨菲罗斯的四肢激烈地抽动，萨菲罗斯残忍地按着他的肚子，缓慢而稳定地向内继续推入阴茎，确保他会完全感受到自己的轮廓。金发青年被干得崩溃哭出来，那满是泪痕的漂亮脸蛋、紧紧缠住他身体的四肢、和连祈求之语都支离破碎的呻吟取悦了萨菲罗斯，让他顺着冲动又一次射进对方的肚子里，溢出的精液在摩擦中泛起白沫，又被堵回去，他的肉棒继续在克劳德的下体插了一会儿，享受对方性高潮后软肉的吸吮。萨菲罗斯低头亲吻对方靠在他胸口上的汗湿的侧脸，那双湛蓝的眼睛集中不起焦距，因为激动而泛起的魔咣绿光莹莹地流动。两人身上全是黏腻的汗水、精液和黏液。克劳德半失去意识地骑在萨菲罗斯的大腿上，趴在萨菲罗斯肩上回不过神，被绑住的手腕青肿一片，连最轻微的抚弄脊背都会令他战栗。  
萨菲罗斯回忆了一下明天的安排，意识到他确实该请假了。


	2. Chapter 2

门被嘭地一声推开，克劳德的衣摆沙沙地擦过门边，他低声喊萨菲罗斯的名字，萨菲罗斯没有回答，克劳德便提高了声音。萨菲罗斯还未回应，克劳德便穿过房间向萨菲罗斯的位置走来，黑衣剑士的领子微微拉开，垂下的长衣摆像风衣一样摇曳，萨菲罗斯听见他窸窸窣窣地推开房间门，然后下一秒就感受到他凑近的热气。克劳德总是冷冰冰的，但那是沉默的性格和总是避开视线的行为所致，克劳德是温暖的。克劳德紧紧地抱着他，急迫地摸索他的身体，寻找受伤的地方，萨菲罗斯刚张开口就溢出一串腥甜的咳嗽，克劳德咬掉皮手套，抚上他的脸，揩去唇边溢出的血。他捧着萨菲罗斯的脸，将之转向自己，便立刻愣住了。  
萨菲罗斯呼了一口气，摸索着对方的脸，慢慢地亲吻上去，吮吸对方的上唇。克劳德在他反过来抱住的怀中微弱地挣扎了一下，然后便也沉默下来。萨菲罗斯看不见对方的表情，他的眼前一片漆黑，即使他正睁着眼。他没有想自己的眼睛此刻看起来是什么样子，才会让克劳德愣住，想来应该并不好看。  
他用鼻尖磨蹭克劳德乱翘着的头发，就像陆行鸟翅膀内侧的羽毛一样柔软，有暖和的阳光下晒过的气息。然后他亲吻对方的脸，在克劳德的脸颊上流连，满意地发现对方的领子已经在微弱的挣扎中敞开了。他含住克劳德的喉结，让对方不可置信地漏出一吸气声，但克劳德没有挣扎，他们已经很习惯亲密的接触了。“你为什么不说话？”萨菲罗斯问他，他的视野中一片黑暗，温暖的身体紧紧地依靠在他的胸膛上，但克劳德依然一声不吭。连性格都很像陆行鸟的青年在他的怀中动了一下，被下意识的萨菲罗斯抓住了手腕，克劳德低声喊了他的名字，似有些责怪的声音却因为被全神贯注地倾听而显得有些羞赧，克劳德反握住他的手，慢慢帮他退去手套。他们摸索对方的手背，克劳德在他怀里的呼吸变得有些急促，青年又动了一下，他们的身体依然贴在一起，克劳德攀着他的肩膀。萨菲罗斯感觉到克劳德凑近了他的脸，便吻了他一下，唇碰到了对方猛地一颤的眼睫，萨菲罗斯顺着往下亲吻对方的眼睑，克劳德推了推他，青年说话的热气几乎呼在萨菲罗斯的颈窝里：“别动，让我看看你的眼睛。”  
萨菲罗斯埋在对方柔软的毛里闷笑了一声，他对此并不在意，神罗付不起毁掉1st的眼睛的代价，科学部此刻一定已经开始加班加点。但是克劳德很认真，他抱着萨菲罗斯的脖子，一边躲闪对方玩笑般的亲吻，一边试图凑近对方的脸，萨菲罗斯感觉到克劳德脸红了，他抱住对方腰部的手感觉到对方的腹部微微颤抖。让那苍白的皮肤染上粉色不容易，也只有情潮涌动的时候才能轻易发现克劳德并不是天生冷漠的，他只是看起来藏得很好，经验丰富地躲得远远的，如果被捕捉到就像陆行鸟一样不知所措。  
克劳德轻微地蹭了一下他的脸，然后立刻推开：“你的瞳孔消失了。”他轻声说，像小心翼翼地说话似的。“会让你感到恐惧吗……克劳德。”萨菲罗斯笑了。  
“当然不。”克劳德说，“只是看起来有点痛。”  
“没有人对我的眼睛做手脚，我拒绝了虹膜注射，这只是药物反应。”  
“……我试过。”克劳德说，“他们固定住我，我看着注射的针尖靠近我的眼睛，最终刺进来时很痛。”  
“……”  
“……”  
克劳德沉默地抱着他的头，呼吸一下一下地抚在他的发顶，萨菲罗斯逐渐感觉到对方的身体紧绷起来，他摸了摸对方的后颈，感到脖颈皮下的肌肉拉紧了。  
真是可爱。


End file.
